


Just the Two of Us

by Alex8Jenny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, Dark, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, From a VERY long time ago, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Old work, Rape/Non-con Elements, but if i do, i dont see myself continuing this, it'll be even more fucked up than it is, this is probably gonna stay a two-parter, with male body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex8Jenny/pseuds/Alex8Jenny
Summary: And Frisk knew there would be no escaping this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> again, a really old fic that people requested I put back up! It'll probably remain a two-parter, since I don't really think I need to add anything more, but if I get inspiration,, You never know :)

_Thump_

 

_Thump_

 

_Thump_

 

Frisk’s heartbeat pulsed in their ears as their feet pounded against the ground.Their sweater, which had once fit them perfectly, now barely clung to their body, sliding down their shoulder and letting the wind hit their sweaty neck.They had been running through the forest for what seemed like centuries, desperately trying to escape their captor.Tears ran down their cheeks, making their vision blurry, but they didn’t care.They just wanted to get out of there. 

 

“Oh, Frisk~Why are you running?~”Frisk’s captor, Chara, spoke in a smooth voice, not at all affected by the running they’d both been doing.Their voice echoed in Frisk’s mind, reminding them to keep running, keep running from this hell they'd been caught up in.

 

The sound of something being loaded made it’s way into Frisk’s mind, past the sound of their beating heart.They spared a glance behind them, and then instantly wished they hadn’t.

 

Chara was loading a crossbow, hands steady as their strides slowly closed the distance between the two.They didn’t seem to be running, actually, more like gliding across the forest floor, barely making a sound.The only indicator for where they were was their angelic voice, one that Frisk used to love, used to melt under, but now sent shivers up and down their spine and caused their skin to crawl.

 

Frisk looked ahead, at the endless trees and bushes, trying to find an exit, a road, anything that would save them from Chara.

 

“Frisk… Why would you run from me?” The crossbow was fired, causing Frisk to stumble and fall.They looked behind them, seeing Chara’s slowly approaching figure, and tried to get up. 

 

But they couldn’t. 

 

Glancing a their leg, they immediately noticed the large black and yellow arrow sticking out of their thigh.

 

“See, Frisk?Look what you’ve done…” Chara slowed to a walk, a sly smirk plastered on their face as they kneeled down to Frisk.“Didn’t you learn anything from Romeo and Juliet?Those who rush _stumble and FALL_ ”

 

And then everything went black.

 

 

 

Frisk’s head was pounding, but not like it was when they were in the forest.

 

Wait… They weren’t in the forest anymore…Where were they?

 

Peeking an eye open, they looked around, taking in the white room they had grown so accustomed to. _Great… So I’m back here again…_

 

Groaning and laying their head on the pillow (at least they were given one, right?), they noticed something… Off…

 

They hadn’t seen Chara anywhere. 

 

In an instant, they were on high alert, propping their upper body up with their arms and craning their neck to see everywhere in the room.These actions seemed futile, for Chara was nowhere to be seen.And Chara was _always_ around.

 

“Looking for me?”

 

Whipping their head around to the door, they barely noticed the tingling sensation around their knees.Chara’s eyes were fixated on something in their hands.Something sharp.Something shiny.Something small.While Frisk was used to Chara wielding a knife, this time they felt nausea swelling up in their gut.

 

“You know, Frisk, I would’ve thought you were smart enough to stay put, especially after your last attempt at running away.”Chara approached Frisk, slowly, twirling the small blade between their fingers.It was then that Frisk noticed it wasn’t the usual kitchen knife. 

 

It was a surgical knife.And it was covered in blood.

 

Panic started to swell up in Frisk’s chest, causing them to check everything, to see if they even _had_ everything.

 

_Arms… Check_

 

_Fingers… Check_

 

_Tummy… Still feels whole_

 

_Legs… Wait…_

 

Chara smirked even wider, as if they knew what Frisk was thinking, and without breaking eye contact, removed the sheet that covered Frisk’s legs.

 

Or, what was left of them.

 

Frisk’s vision grew blurry, their stomach tied in a knot as they threw up whatever was left of the food Chara fed them.They closed their eyes, but still couldn’t get the image of their stump legs out of their head.The way the stumps extended outwards slightly, the stitching a gruesome contrast of black on red on white.They couldn’t believe it… Chara had actually done it.They’d actually claimed Frisk.

 

And Frisk knew there would be no escaping this time.

 

“See, Frisk? Now you can’t run away.Now… We can be together **_F O R E V E R_**.”


	2. Chapter 2

Metal chimes sounded throughout the room, their light beats a steady rhythm.

 

Clank

 

Scrape

 

Chew

 

Clank

 

Scrape

 

Chew

 

Frisk felt a bead of sweat roll down their forehead. Their stomach churned, twisting into knots that threatened to burst. They swallowed, hard, biting their lips and screwing their eyes shut in an attempt to keep the bile in the back of their throat down.

 

Breathing in and out, they opened their eyes, slowly, taking in the extravagant decor of the long dining table. A cornucopia placed delicately in the middle, fresh fruits and vegetables of autumn fashion overflowing and spilling out onto the crisp cerulean table mat. The dim light reflected off the glass, off the silverware that was placed nearly in front of them.They glanced at the dish between the silverware and a sense of nausea filled their stomach, causing their head to spin. They shut their eyes and turned their head away, sucking in deep breaths through their nose and blowing out through their mouth. They licked their lips, the dryness causing them to crackle and peel. Frisk was sure that they were pale by now, paler than usual.They could feel tears forming, but they refused to let them escape.

 

A louder clank was brought to their attention, causing them to turn their head and open their eyes.

 

Chara smiled at them, a sense of delight dancing in their eyes. They pushed the plate in front of them to the side, and leaned forward on their elbows. "You haven't eaten anything, Frisk."

 

"Not hungry.”Frisk fiddled with their fingers.

 

Chara's smile grew. "Frisk, you haven't eaten anything for two days. You must be starving.” They stood, folding their napkin and placing it gently on the table. They walked along the length of the table, their fingers tracing the edge until they stopped in front of Frisk's chair, their eyes locked with the other’s the entire time. Frisk turned away as best they could, trying to get away from Chara. Chara only smiled in return, pushing Frisk's chair back and swinging a leg over Frisk's lap. They settled down, their legs straddling Frisk's partial legs. Frisk winced in pain, sinking back into their chair as much as possible.

 

"That hurts, Chara.”

 

Chara lifted their fingers up to Frisk's jaw, tilting the other's head so that their eyes locked. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you ran away, Darling,” Chara shrugged, “again."

 

 

Frisk's lip trembled, their chest tightening. "I didn't think you'd do anything. I just... I just wanted to..." 'Don't say escape' "I just wanted to go outside."

 

"THATS A LIE." Chara roared, their grip tightening on Frisk's jaw, making the other whimper. Frisk closed their eyes, their lips quivering even more. Chara stroked Frisk's cheek, ”Sorry for yelling, Frisk. But you and I both know that's a lie. No matter, though. You need to eat," Chara twisted their body to the table and cut off a piece of the decorative dish Frisk had neglected to eat. They held the fork between their index finger and thumb, and stabbed a piece of meat, bringing it around to Frisk's mouth. Frisk immediately backed up as much as they could, until their head hit the cushioned headrest of the chair and they had hunched their shoulders in front, their heart rapidly beating in their chest. Their barricade proved to be useless, however, as Chara simply pushed the food closer to Frisk's mouth and pressed it against their lips. Frisk squirmed at the feeling of the tender meat as a little bit of juice dripped to their chin. They screwed their lips together even more, refusing to let anything into their mouth.

 

"Frisk, stop being so stubborn. You taste really good.”

 

Oh. A year ago, Frisk would've been fervent to hear that. Now they felt disgusted.

 

They whined against the 'food', turning their head away.

 

"Fine. If you won't eat it on your own, I'll have to force you.”

 

Before Frisk could even blink, Chara had pressed their hand against Frisk's crotch, their palm massaging Frisk. Frisk gasped in response, allowing defeat in the process. Chara smiled in triumph, covering Frisk's mouth and forcing them to chew.

 

Frisk felt as though they should be used to Chara's hands by now, for they’d shared many sensual moments with Chara before they’d changed, and after (although, after, Frisk wasn't as willing). Defeated, they chewed, not really tasting anything through the acidic taste their vomit had left over the days. They swallowed, dryly, their face indifferent as they looked into the distance. Chara didn't say anything, but Frisk knew they were pleased. They were 'rewarded' by Chara with more touching. Frisk didn't react, couldn’t react, neither emotionally nor physically. They only stared. Stared into the distance, wishing they were anywhere but here as Chara leaned into their neck, leaving a chaste kiss on their nape before trailing light kisses up to their ear. Chara's hand pulled the elastic of Frisk’s pants away from their body and pulled them, along with their underwear, down, exposing Frisk.

 

Frisk had lost the ability to get hard a long time ago, they no longer felt it, in fact they no longer felt anything but pain and fear, nowadays.The cold air that nipped at their flaccid length didn’t affect them as much as it would have a couple of years ago, especially with Chara touching it the way that they were. Chara whispered into their ear about how happy they were, how proud they were that Frisk ate, but Frisk didn't care. They'd accepted the Hell they'd been forced into. Chara trailed more kisses up their jawline, sucking here and there, and Frisk was sure there’d be bruises, but they didn’t care.More to the collection, they mused, and Chara’s hands trailed up Frisk’s shirt before their mouth claimed Frisk's lips in an ardent, one sided kiss.


End file.
